


Gøteborgmasterne

by Bewa



Series: Ferieturer [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Roadtrip til Gøteborg





	Gøteborgmasterne

Even sitter i sengen med laptopen i fanget og surfer, ser på film, eller redigerer et eller annet. Luggen hans detter stadig ned i panna og han børster den bort med hånden. Isak ser bort på ham med jevne mellomrom.  Han står ved det lille kjøkken/spisebordet deres og bretter klær. Fjelltøyet de brukte på Besseggen hadde de endelig fått vasket, det var en uke siden de kom tilbake. Og det hadde jo ikke vært noen hast med det. Det var jo ikke sånn at de skulle på ny fjelltur. Aldri i fuckings livet, tenker Isak. Det tøyet fikk de bruke på tur i marka eller noe sånt. 

“Hva ser du på?” Isak ser bort på Even som ser konsentrert på skjermen. 

“Jeg bare kikker på steder vi kan dra. Nå som benet ditt er bra igjen.” Even gløtter opp på ham og smiler forsiktig. 

“Even.” Isak legger vindjakken hans fra seg på bordet og går mot ham. “Du våger ikke å bestille fjelltur altså. Da får du gå alene. Eller ta med deg faren din.” 

“Chill, Isak. Det er ikke fjelltur. Hva sier du til København? Gøteborg? Stockholm?”

Isak setter seg ned på sengen og ser på ham. “Tuller du?”

“Nei. Jeg har lyst til å dra på hotelltur til en eller annen by. Med deg. Litt plaster på såret for at jeg dro deg med over Besseggen.”

Isak kryper opp til ham, legger hånden på kinnet hans og smiler. “Du, det går fint altså. Det var en kjempefin tur, en opplevelse jeg ikke ville vært foruten. Bare ikke en gang til. Du trenger ikke ha dårlig samvittighet for det.” Isak kysser ham, og Even legger laptopen til side. 

“Jeg har ikke dårlig samvittighet da. Jeg ville bare finne på noe sammen som jeg vet du også vil.”

“Sikker?” 

“Ja!” Han får et kyss til. “Så? Gøteborg, København eller Stockholm?”

“Kan vi ikke ta Gøteborg da? Det går tog dit. Kan bestille.”

“Vi kan kjøre. Det er ikke så langt. Det går fint.” 

“Får vi låne bilen til foreldrene dine da?”

“Det får vi helt sikkert. De skal avgårde i helgen uansett. Jeg melder dem. Også bestiller jeg hotell. Fredag til søndag?”

Isak nikker. Legger hånden bak nakken til Even og drar han inn for å få et kyss til. Og får det, selvfølgelig. “Perfekt.”

Isak reiser seg igjen og fortsetter med å brette fjelltøy. “Skal vi selge dette tøyet på Finn eller?” han gliser og ser på Even som ser opp fra telefonen. Han er tydeligvis midt i meldingen til moren.

“Nope.” Han rister på hodet. “Vi skal på fjelltur igjen, Isak. Bare ikke i sommer. Og bare ikke på de meste steinete stedene.”

Isak ler. “Så det tror du.” 

“Det vet jeg.”

Isak gliser. “Vi får vel beholde klærne litt til da. Så får vi se.”

 

 

 

Fredag formiddag sitter de i bilen på vei til Gøteborg. Even klarte å få tak i hotellrom for to netter, og Isak har tripadvisoren for Gøteborg på telefonen. Scroller gjennom, leser og prøver å finne ut hva de skal se på.

“Vi er bare nødt til å innom Haga og spise bolle.” Even smiler lurt til Isak. 

“Haga? Hva er det? Og hvorfor må vi spise bolle der?” Isak scroller på telefonen for å finne noe om Haga. Haga liksom.

“Det er den gamle bydelen da. Og de har visst sykt gode boller der.” Even smiler lurt. 

“Har du vært i Gøteborg før?” Isak titter opp fra tripadvisoren. 

“Ja. Da jeg var 10. Med mamma og pappa. Det ser sikkert ikke sånn ut der nå som det gjorde da.”

“Skal vi dra til Liseberg?”

“Ikke for min del. Vil du?”

“Næh. Egentlig ikke. Har egentlig bare lyst til å rusle rundt med deg. Se på ting. Spise god mat. Drikke øl.”

“Øl høres digg ut.” 

 

 

Det går fort sørover på E6. Over grensa og nedover i Sverige. 120-130 kilometer i timen. 

Isak lener seg bakover og lukker øynene, puster. Alene på tur med Even er noe av det han liker aller best. Bare de to. Selv om de bor sammen er det noe med det å ha den tiden borte fra leiligheten, borte fra alle kompisene, borte fra Oslo sammen allikevel. Han strekker ut hånden og legger den på skulderen til Even, fingrene sniker seg opp i nakken og koser med håret hans. Det kiler i fingrene når han drar dem langsomt gjennom håret hans, varmen fra nakken hans sprer seg ut i fingertuppene. Dovne, langsomme bevegelser. 

“Mmmm.” Even hummer. “Det var deilig.”

“Veit det.” Isak snur på hodet og smiler mot ham. “Bare du ikke sovner da.”

“Neida, ingen fare. Dessuten, nå nærmer vi oss snart. Kan du søke opp hotellet, se hvor det er lurest å kjøre?”

Isak drar opp telefonen og søker på Hotel Europa. Det ligger ikke langt unna sentralbanestasjonen. Men det ser litt knotete ut å komme dit. Isak zoomer ut og inn på kartet på telefonen, vrir på skjermen prøver å finne en logisk vei. 

“Jeg skjønner ikke helt hvordan vi skal kjøre dit jeg.” Han mumler og Even ser på ham. 

“Få se!”

“Nei,” Isak snur telefonen med skjermen ned. “Du kan ikke se, du kjører. Men stopp der da,” Isak peker på et skilt, “så kan du se selv.”

 

 

Even bremser ned og svinger av. Stopper bilen og Isak rekker ham telefonen. Even studerer kartet lenge før han nikker flere ganger, akkurat som han memorerer ruta i hodet. Han nikker enda flere ganger og ser til slutt opp på Isak og smiler. 

“Nå veit jeg hvor vi skal.” 

“Okey.” Isak smiler tilbake. “Godt du har peil, for jeg aner ikke…” 

Even ler, lener seg framover og gir ham et kyss. “Det er derfor jeg kjører, og ikke du!”

“Sant det. Skulle jeg kjørt hadde vi sikkert havna i ytre Mongolia eller noe.” 

“Hadde du kjørt hadde vi ikke kommet ut av Oslo en gang.” Even smiler overbærende og stryker ham kjapt over kinnet. 

“Sant det.” Isak lener seg inn mot ham. “Men visste du at Gøteborg er Sveriges neste største, og nordens femte største by? At den ble grunnlagt på initiativ fra Gustav II Adolf og har hatt bystatus fra 1621. Volvo har hovedkontor her og at nedover Skånegatan ligger både Ullevi, Scandinavium, Gothia Towers, Universeum og Liseberg? _ ”  _

Isak trekker pusten. “Elva som renner gjennom den heter Göta älv, og byen kalles iblant for “Lille London” fordi den ble industrialisert av engelskmenn og skotter på 1800-tallet og hadde mye handel med Storbritannia. Byen har forresten ti bydeler.” Isak trekker pusten igjen og ser på Even som sitter og gliser av ham. “Hva er det?”

“Du har nerda igjen?” 

“Seff. Liker å ha fakta på bordet når jeg skal ett sted. Trodde du visste det.”

“Alltid. Venta bare på at det skulle komme. Syns det tok lang tid…” 

“Dust. Trenger ikke si noe mer jeg. Jo, forresten. Da den ble grunnlagt, ble den bygget som et festningsverk med kanaler. Og den ble ikke utviklet videre før på 1800-tallet.” Isak så på Even. “Nå er jeg ferdig.”

“Jeg liker når du nerder.” Even smilte og tar  tak i nakken hans og drar ham inntil seg, kysser ham. “Liker det veldig godt.”

 

 

 

På veien inn mot Gøteborg ser de kjapt at det er fullt kaos. Vegarbeid dominerer innfartsårene og det er sperringer og stengte veier, piler i alle retninger. Isak gløtter  bort på Even. Kjevene er sammenbitt og knokene på begge hendene som tviholder på rattet er hvite. Han stirrer rett fram, dypt konsentrert. 

“FAEN.” Even roper nesten. 

“Hva?” 

“Jeg skulle vært i DEN fila,” han peker bakover.  “Andre veien liksom.” 

“Snu da vel.” Isak ser på ham, Even glor tilbake. 

“U-sving da liksom?” 

“Jah?” Isak later som han ikke ser ikke problemet.

“Da tar du bota?” Even ser på ham, ser seg om og vrenger bilen rundt. Bilen bak tuter og bilen som kommer opp på siden av dem tuter også. Sånn infernalsk. Høres ut som duden i bilen har satt seg på hornet. 

Isak holder seg for ørene og begynner å le. “Jeg mente det jo ikke da. Herregud jeg vet jo at u-sving ikke er lov.” Isak hikster av latter og synker ned i setet, prøver å gjemme seg for alle som er rundt.

“Det gikk jo fint.” Even puster ut. Ser seg i bakspeilet for å forsikre seg om at ingen bil med blålys kommer bak dem. 

“Du er gal!” 

“Veit det.” Even gliser bredt. “Og jeg har faktisk papirer på det.”.

“Even.” Isak blir litt alvorlig . “Ikke sånn da.” 

“Jeg vet jo det da. Måtte bare si det. Og det var faktisk litt kult å ta den u-svingen da. Rush.” 

“Så det er det vi skal gjøre for å få rush i framtiden. Kjøre i byen å ta ulovlige u-svinger?” 

Even ler kort. “Kanskje ikke akkurat det.”

 

 

De kommer seg fram til hotellet, får parkert midlertidig og sjekket inn. Isak går på rommet mens Even ordner med riktig hotell parkering. 

Når han 20 minutter kommer ramlende inn på rommet utbryter han over middels oppgitt: 

“Isak. Minn meg på at neste gang vi skal til en storby, så tar vi offentlig transport. Jeg skal aldri, ALDRI, mer kjørt i en storby jeg ikke kjenner.”

Isak ler, går mot ham legger armene rundt ham. “Det var din idé å kjøre. Og jeg syns du er innmari flink da! Men  offentlig transport er helt innafor neste gang!” 

 

De blir enige om å ta en kjapp dusj - som blir alt for lang, som vanlig - før de legger seg på senga og studerer Google Maps for å bli enige om et sted å spise middag. Isak er sulten allerede, og begynner å merke at blodsukkernivået er faretruende nære rød - og dermed irritasjonsnivået like oransje. 

“Men Even. Kan vi ta en øl og noe lett å spise på før vi går? I følge dette kartet er “Holy Cow” ganske langt oppe i Södra Vägen.”

“Neida, det er ikke så langt. Det bare ser langt ut på kartet. Se her, vi er her, på Hotel Europa, og det er ikke langt opp dit. Vi går bare sånn og sånn.”

Isak kjente det rumlet i magen, og hjertet slo et par ekstra slag. “Even. Om vi kommer dit til klokka er sju eller åtte spiller vel ingen rolle. Kan vi please ta en matbit og en øl nede i hotellbaren først.”

Even snur seg mot ham og smiler. “Isak, selvfølgelig. Sulten?” 

“Jaass. Dritsulten.”

“Da gjør vi det. Vi tar en øl og ser hva de har å spise.”

 

De har smørbrød. Det funker. Smørbrød og øl. 

 

De setter seg på uteserveringen, spiser og drikker øl. Ser på folkene som går forbi. Isak lener seg over bordet, hvisker forsiktig. “Du kan faktisk se hvem som er norsk her.” 

“Å?” Even ser på han. 

“Ja. Det er de som går med munnen åpen, glor overalt og har sekk på ryggen.” Isak nikker mot en familie som går forbi. Even spruter ut i latter. 

“Isak, det er faktisk ganske ufint å si sånn. Tenk om de er svenske?”

“Da har de norske aner. Også kan du se hvem som er engelske.” Isak fortsetter.

Even nikker, “Ja?”

“Ja, det er de som er bleke, har sokkene dratt godt opp, nesten til knærne, og rumpetaske.”

Even ler igjen. “Isak. Skjerp deg.”

Isak kjente at sterkølen de hadde kjøpt gikk rett til hodet på ham. Han måtte nok ta det litt med ro hvis denne kvelden ikke skulle få en brå slutt. 

 

 

Etter en halvtime er de klare til å gå oppover mot restauranten som Even påstår ligger “like borti der.” 

De går fra hotellet og mot en park som Even hadde sett på kartet. Den ligger langs den kanalen som tidligere sikkert hadde vært vollgrav. De kan gå langs den hele veien til de kommer til Södra Vägen som gikk rett opp til Holy Cow. Det vil si,  det hadde vært mulig det, hadde det ikke vært for at veiene i den byen var under utbedring. Det fører til at de raskt kommer til høye gjerder og stengte passasjer. De må gå rundt og rundt og enda lengre rundt, og til slutt stopper Even og bare rister på hodet. 

“Nå har vi kommet omtrent ingen vei.” Han studerer kartet på telefonen. “Vi har bare gått fram og tilbake omtrent.”

“Kan jeg se?” Isak fniser kort, enda påvirket av sterkølen, men han er også litt irritert på grunn av lite mat. 

Han ser på kartet, og ser at det er et godt stykke opp til Holy Cow. “Even, den ligger jo  ved Liseberg jo. Det er langt dit.” 

“Det går fint, Isak. Vi orker det.”

“Ja, vi orker det. Men det er bare så kjedelig å gå feil. Hater det.”

“Jeg vet det. Men nå har jeg peil. Nå har jeg ruta her. Se her Isak.” Even peker og forklarer, og det ser helt logisk ut når Even peker på veiene og viser ham hvor de skal gå. Så Isak tar hånden hans og de går avgårde. 

De kommer seg over vollgraven ved det som heter Stora Teatern, tydeligvis et populært utested tenker Isak, for det er mye folk der allerede nå når klokka er halv sju. Han ser mye folk utenfor den store hvite bygningen som sikkert er teateret. Storan som det står på et skilt. Da heter det sikker det i Gøteborg. Isak smiler, det ser ut som et fint sted.

Menneskene sitter utenfor bygningen på den ene siden. Noen i fluktstoler, noen på benker andre på stoler ved småbord. Det ser ut som det er god stemning allerede så tidlig på kvelden. Han kan høre musikk og det er latter og høy prat fra gjestene. Isak tenker at det kanskje er et sted de kan gå etterpå. Om de orker. Om de ikke bare stikker på hotellrommet. 

Oppover Södra Vägen passerer de både Trägårdsforeningen, Hard Rock Cafe og andre spisesteder, samt Gothia Towers, Universeum og skilt til Liseberg før de endelig står utenfor restauranten;  Holy Cow. 

Den er stengt. 

Stengt. 

Helvete.  

 

Det holder på å revne inne i Isak. Nå er han skikkelig sulten OG sliten, også er den forbanna restauranten stengt. 

“Du tenkte ikke på å sjekke om den var åpen da?” Isak kjenner at han er litt røff i tonen. Kjenner at han faktisk er ordentlig sur. 

“Neiass…” Even drar opp telefonen. “Jeg tenkte bare det virka som et kult sted jeg da. Og du var faktisk med og så på det du og.” Even dytter ham i overarmen, mens han smiler. 

Isak smiler ikke. “Ja, men jeg tenkte vel ikke på å se på det.”

“Men jeg burde tenkt på det?” Even ser på ham, skakker på hodet og smiler litt skjevt. 

“Neiass. Sorry, Even. Er bare sulten. Og litt sliten. Kan vi bare finne et sted å spise?” Isak snur seg irritert og begynner å gå. 

“Taxi?” 

“Neia. Jeg klarer å gå ass.” 

Han strekker ut hånden mot Even, som tar den og de går raskt tilbake. Forbi alle severdighetene og restaurantene de allerede hadde gått forbi, helt til de kommer ned til der Kungsportsavenyen tar inn til venstre. De går inn den gaten, Even sier han har sett restauranter i den gaten, og i enden stopper han. 

“Lyst på biff, Isak? Buenos Aires Argentinsk steakhouse.”

“Hvorfor ikke?” Isak smiler, er litt blidere nå, mat er innen rekkevidde. “Nå kunne jeg egentlig spist hva det skulle være, men biff høres fett ut.”

 

Even går ned til inngangen og står og venter på en kelner. Han tripper. Vipper med hodet akkurat som han gjorde den første gangen Isak virkelig la merke til ham. Den gangen han kom inn på kosegruppamøtet. Det var noen år siden nå. Men akkurat nå, kjenner Isak litt på den boblende følelsen han hadde da. Gud, så kjekk Isak syns han var da, og han er ikke noe mindre kjekk nå. Even.  Hans Even. 

Isak går bort til ham, stryker ham over ryggen, lener seg inntil ham.

“Unnskyld at jeg var så sur. Jeg er bare litt for sulten. Må begynne å smøre matpakke på bilturer ass.”

“Går fint. Burde tenkt på det selv. Jeg spiste jo i bilen.”

“Du må jo det. Men det må visst jeg og.”

“ _ Holde Isaks blodsukker stabilt - for husfredens skyld _ \- ny huskeregel.” Even lager hermetegn i lufte og legger armen rundt ham og ler. 

“Dust.”

En kelner kommer bort til dem og de får raskt et bord for to. Menyene kommer på bordet og de setter seg ned og leser. Isak kommer seg gjennom halve biffmenyen i det Even starter å gapskratte. 

“Hva?” Isak ser på ham. 

Even ler og ler, og klarer ikke å snakke med en gang, før han virkelig tar seg sammen og hikster fram mens han peker. “Les der.”

Isak leser. “Biffavsmakning.” De kan dele fire 170 grams biffer med diverse tilbehør. Han ser spørrende opp på Even. “Hva med den?”

Even lener seg fram. “Jeg leste  _ Biffavsugning.  _ Lurte litt på hvordan man skulle gjøre det.”

Isak spruter ut i latter. “EVEN! Du kan ikke si sånn.” Han snerrer mellom tennene mens han ler så han hikster. 

“Jammen jeg leste feil.” Even hikster enda, mens Isak prøver å få kontroll over latteren. 

“Ja, det står smakning.” Isak spruter ut igjen. “Akkurat som det er noe bedre.” 

Even begynner å le igjen. Isak gløtter opp og ser at kelneren ser rart på dem. “Even vi må skjerpe oss. Vi kommer til å bli kastet ut om vi ikke tar oss sammen.”

“Aiai!”  Even retter seg opp, og de jobber hardt for å slutte å le, mens de blir enige om faktisk å prøve den retten. 

 

De bestiller øl til, selv om kelneren forsøker å overbevise dem om at rødvin faktisk er best til denne retten. Han er dyktig, og er på nippet til å få Even over fra øl til vin, men Isak gir ham et kjapt lite spark på leggen. Argentinsk øl er jo kjempespennende å smake på. Rødvin kan de drikke hjemme til vinteren. 

Så det blir øl. 

Argentinsk øl. Som smaker himmelsk. 

Det gjør maten og. De glemte å bestille grønnsaker til. Fikk fire biffer og stekte poteter. Even hadde husket å bestille en slags maisgrøt som Isak fikk smake på, og elsket fra første smak.

 

De hadde fleipet med avsugning før maten, men denne maten var omtrent som en orgasme. Hadde Isak vært litt mer opptatt av mat, hadde han nok fått boner av maten. Og han er i grunnen sikker på at Even får det. Smiler for seg selv når han tenker på det, mens de smatter og spiser. 

Og blir selvfølgelig mette. 

Alt for mette.

“Faen, hvordan skal jeg klare å gå hjem nå?” Even stønner. 

“Med boner, mener du?” Isak fniser. 

“Hæ? Boner?”

“Ja, jeg er sikker på at du fikk boner av denne maten. Så god var den.”

“Isak.” Even lener seg fram over bordet, tar tak rundt nakken hans, stryker tommelen over kinnet hans og ser ham inn i øynene. “Jeg kunne fått boner av denne maten hadde det ikke vært for deg.”

“Så du har boner. Bare at det er jeg som har gitt deg den?” Isak fniser enda mer, kjenner at det gjør noe med ham når Even snakker sånn. 

“Jepp. Du har alltid skylda. Men jeg har ikke boner. Men kan lett få det om du skal fortsette sånn.” Even trekker pusten, gir ham et kjapt kyss. “Men seriøst, jeg orker ikke gå tilbake til hotellet. Skal vi bestille taxi?”

“Fett.” 

Even ber om regningen og spør kelneren om han kan bestille taxi. 

De betaler og går ut for å vente på taxien. Gatene har fått mer liv, og Even legger armen rundt Isak. “Vi skulle kanskje gått ut og sett på livet? Ikke dra på hotellet som et gammelt ektepar?”

“Har ingenting om å dra på hotellet som et gammelt ektepar når det er med deg.” Isak mumler inn i øret hans. Kysser ham lett på halsen. Even drar ham inntil seg i en lang varm klem. 

“Du er mye hyggeligere når du er mett og halvberuset av øl. Skal aldri glemme å mate og vanne deg igjen.”

Isak ser opp på Even. Øynene hans stråler av både varme og kjærlighet. “Og jeg skal aldri si ja til at vi skal kjøre til en storby igjen. Neste gang du foreslår det, bestiller jeg togbillett eller flybillett med en gang. Ingen bønn!”

“Deal.” Even kysser ham. 

Gøteborgnatten er fortsatt ung, men Isak og Even setter seg i taxien og drar til hotellet. De har en hel dag til å gjøre Gøteborg på. Denne kvelden er mer passende for et hotellrom med øl og bare de to.

**Author's Note:**

> Ferie i den virkelige verden er ikke bare bare, og da ender man ofte opp med litt inspirasjon for dette universet også. 
> 
> Tusen tusen takk til Amethystus ❤ for gjennomlesning og Gøteborg-sjekk!
> 
> Kommentarer og kudos settes alltid stor pris på - kanskje dag to fra Gøteborg kommer og... innimellom heteslag og pesing i sommervarmen.
> 
> ❤❤


End file.
